


on a starry night

by beifomg



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, The Moon - Freeform, additional characters: the Sun, and the Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifomg/pseuds/beifomg
Summary: Yuzuru was the child of dreams.(Inspired by Yuzuru's performance of Notte Stellata at the Cup of Russia 2017.)





	on a starry night

Cupped in his hands the stardust he borrowed from the Sun, he glided from cloud to cloud. The Moon greeted him with a wan smile, and as he passed by her he caressed her craters of cheeks gently, painting on her a blush of glittering stardust. Curled around him were strings of gold - a gift from the Sun himself - and he twirled the end of one string around his pinky finger as he scattered stardust across the midnight blue sky. It was freezing, as it was winter, but the Sun had granted him warmth that, he was delighted to learn, spread from within him. The Moon wished he had his smile, for it was warm and it was good and it was light. It was a presence like the Sun but also unlike it.

Probably,  
there was quite nothing like it.

As the Moon pulled and pushed the Sea forward and backward in its cradle, as the Sun went to rest, the boy draped in slivers of twinkling gold rose. The boy showered the night with the Sun’s perennial promise - the promise that the he would rise again.

The boy’s name was Yuzuru.

Some nights, after he was done with planting what he loved to call “sundrops” instead of stardust, Yuzuru seated himself on a fluffy cloud by the Moon and leaned on her. He watched, attentive, as she conducted the waves. There were times when the Sea acquiesced and transformed into a peaceful symphony, a ballade as soft as children’s tiptoes on a grassy field. But there were also times when the Moon was a crazed maestro, piecing together note by note, salt by salt, the afflicted Sea. It cried and cried and cried, and the Moon was there as its loving mother. There was very little Yuzuru could do in these cases, or any for that matter. He could only watch. And so later, when the waves had calmed and the cries of the Sea quieted, the Moon was nothing but spent. He let her rest.

The winds were strong, wisps of clouds coming in waves tried to wrap around his nimble feet. But he was not easily swayed; he was stronger and swifter and his heart beat like that of a tiger’s. He knows what storms are like. In his 23 years in this world, he’s lived through hundreds. And yet, they’ve only made him more graceful.

Yuzuru was the son of dreams. He was carved from the smiles that graced women in their sleep, from the silent tears that streamed down the faces of children as they slumbered, from the fluttering eyelids of babies having their first dream. He was plucked by the Sun from behind the eyelids of an old lady in a rocking chair, sleeping by the hearth on a frosty evening. And he was given the name Yuzuru for he was like a bowstring pulled tight, just waiting to be shot to the sky.

He was the closest to being human without ever being human in the first place.

 _It seems you are deep in thought_ , young one, the Moon poked at him. _Are you alright?_

 _Like the sun, you too are a beacon of light, just at night. How does it feel to be so bright and enormous, Moon? So beautiful, and like a savior for sailors lost at Sea_ , he mused aloud.

For a moment, the Moon could only hum in thought until she answered definitively, _You tell me._ She smiled softly. _You pin stars on the sky and you pluck them out when it’s daytime. Without you, poets would have nothing to write about. Without you, the most moving pieces of music would be less touching than they already are. Without you, artists would starve from no inspiration. You serve a big purpose in this world, Yuzuru. You are big and bright. Maybe not like me, but like the humans._ A pause.

 _But also, not quite_ , she added. And her eyes would have glinted if they could.

Probably,  
there was nothing quite like him.

He accepted the Moon’s answer, mostly because he didn’t know how to respond or argue to it. But as the night passed on and a new day was born, he soon realized, _Maybe. Just maybe... It's true. There is nothing quite like me._

And there really wasn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay ashdkskjhls. I could've made Yuzuru a swan (since, you know, Notte Stellata), but he evolved on his own as I was writing this. Please leave kudos/a comment if you liked it!! It would mean more than you think. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
